Shaman Queen
by Lauka2
Summary: She was tired of it all. Tired of the challengers, tired of the title. So she set out to find out if she could just forget it all.Set in a world where the council itself chooses the Shaman king or Queen.


This is my newest story.

Hope you all like it

* * *

She lied down on the grass and looked up into the sky. The birds were singing and the sun was on its highest point. She was lying under some trees that shielded her eyes from the sun. A light breeze came and she turned her face towards it. She sighed loudly and closed her eyes. She didn't move her face when she heard someone call for her. She was getting tired of this. She opened her eyes and sat up. She looked at the girl coming towards her and stood up.

"Miss. You have to come inside! There will be challengers here soo…!" the girl widened her eyes as the miss stepped closer and penetrated her stomach with her sword. The blood ran down her chin and the Miss threw her off the sword. She leaned over her and brushed some hair away from the dead girl's face and her face didn't change.

"I do not wish to meet any challengers today Kianna" she said and stood up again. She looked at her sword and ran her finger up the blade and tasted the girl's blood. She looked down at the brown haired girl again. She sighed again and started to walk away. She had been claimed the strongest Shaman and had many challengers. She came across a small pond and looked at her reflection.

"Why me?" she asked and sighed again. She cursed herself lightly. She hadn't felt anything when she decided to drive the sword through Kianna. Neither had anything stirred when she had done it. She touched the surface of the water and looked as her face got distorted. She knew that the challengers would be close to the body soon and she decided to keep on moving. She got up again and started to walk, trying to remember the time before the council had claimed her, Kisara Hana no shi, the strongest shaman alive "Why me?" she asked into the air. She didn't get an answer and looked forward. She pulled out a small bracelet and stared at it. She closed her eyes and tried to remember the face of the one who had given it to her, but she could only remember his eyes. She slowly opened her eyes again and started to walk.

"I don't want to be the queen anymore" she said in a low voice. She looked ahead and sighed again "who are you? My memory boy?" she asked the air again. She still didn't get an answer and closed her eyes as she walked. She thought of what she should do.

"Where will I go now? I can't return to there… I don't want to" she said and walked. She stopped up as she could hear something. She walked towards the sound and saw two kids by a small road. They were laughing as the boy chased the girl. She stood on the other side of the road and could suddenly hear a car. The kids didn't seem to notice as the car came closer with fearsome speed. She looked back to the kids and saw that the girl had fallen on the middle of the road. The boy was trying to calm her down when he heard the car. He looked in its direction and looked terrified. He tried to pick the girl up but he couldn't get her to stand. Kisara looked back and forth from the car to the children and decided to move. She was over by them quickly and picked them both up. She then jumped to the roadside in the last second. The car just roared right by them and she got a small glimpse of a man talking on his phone and scowled at him. She looked down at the two kids and smiled slightly. They looked confused and the boy looked at Kisara.

"Are you two okay?" Kisara looked at the girl's knee. It was bleeding in a small stream down her leg.

The girl looked up at her and widened her eyes.

"You're beautiful" she said in awe and Kisara laughed slightly.

"Well thank you, but are you two okay?" She asked and looked back and forth between them. The boy nodded slightly ad looked at the girl. Kisara smiled and sighed happily. She got up and the girl still stared at her. Kisara smiled down at her "but do you need some help to get home?" the girl tried to get up, but her knee gave in and she fell again.

"Yes please" the girl looked up at her and Kisara picked her up.

"Then I'll help" she smiled and looked at the boy "can you show me the way?"

"Yes Ma'am!" he said happily and started to walk.

* * *

When they reached the city where the two kids lived, Kisara had learned a lot about them. When they entered the city all the people looked at them with surprise in their eyes. Kisara could hear them all chatter and followed the boy to a small worn out house where they were met by their parents. The mother came out and nearly screamed when she saw the girl bleeding from her knee.

"Maoh! Maoh what happened?!" She screeched and took the girl inside "Taro you come in too!" she yanked the boy inside and left Kisara alone with their father. He looked at Kisara who lost her mask of a smile and her face turned cold again. He noticed this and looked the girl over.

"Who are you even?" he asked as Kisara started to walk away.

"I am no one. Not one to be feared, but neither am I to be loved. I am everything and nothing" she said and walked away. She stopped up and looked back at the man "is there a black smith in this town?" she asked and he nodded. She just nodded and started to walk again.

She found the black smith and presented him with her sword, demanding him to clean and repair it. He looked into her eyes and saw how serious she was about this, and he started to fix the sword. He noticed the fine decorations on the sword and started to wonder about how a small girl like might have gotten a sword like that. He returned it to her and she put the money on his desk, leaving without a word.

She walked through the town and saw a lot of different people, some looked alike and others had the aura of a shaman. She walked out of the town before someone talked to her. When she left she looked back and scuffed at the city. She flicked her hair back and bound it in a tall ponytail with a silk band. She took out the small bracelet again and curled her hand into a fist. She still couldn't remember the boy. She stuffed the bracelet away again and remembered that she had family somewhere and she decided to go and visit them. She hoped she could stay with them. She started to walk and tried to remember more about her family and suddenly name and faces popped up in her mind and she lost a little of the coldness in her appearance.


End file.
